bruises
by Kindred01
Summary: Stiles feel lonely, Isaac is hurt and Derek can't cook toast, yaoi
1. Chapter 1

It was a bad day and all Stiles wanted to do is shower and crawl into his bed and sleep, his dad was out on nights again and he was alone, Scott was meant to come over and they were going to eat pizza and play video games but Miss Allison batted her eye lashes and now he and her along with Jackson and Lydia are out on another painful double date that Lydia forced the other three to go to. He hadn't been in a good moon all week, it started with being slammed really really hard into a wall that left him with a back ache and a good size lump on the back of the head and then there was lacrosse, Jackson had it out for him that day knowing he could never best Scott so he went after Stiles for whatever reason that made Jackson pissed off that day…_hair probably was gelled the right way_…he thought as he looked at the bruises on his chest made, he was out cold that day for a whole hour of course Stiles was happy to hear that Jackson was not on that match that night because it seem everyone saw him gun for Stiles. To top his week he was shot by Allison's old man's friends.

He climbed into the shower and let the hot water help his aching bones, he felt his eyes burn and sting with tears and decided that he didn't want to hold back, he was alone why the fuck not he thought, so he let out his tears and balled his eyes out. Finely feeling he had enough and he turned off the shower and left the room and head towards his room, he pulled on a pair of PJ bottoms and crawled into bed and waited for sleep to happen and when it did it hit hard.

Some point in the night, his window open and the cold air filled the room making Stiles shiver and hunker down further on the bed, the bed dip and a hand touch Stiles soft lip "Stiles?" Derek called out; the teen whimpered and turned over "Stiles wake up." He growled softly, brown eyes flew open and he turned onto his back and he looked up at Derek face

"Can't a guy sleep?" he asked

"Isaac been hurt." Stiles bolted right up and looked at him

"Hurt how badly?" he asked

"Bad enough." He said, Stiles jumped out of bed , Derek watched as the teen moved to get a shirt and saw the bruise on his back and front and wanted to make the teen better, Stiles throw on a shirt and a hoody pulled his trainers on and both him and Derek took the front door and left the house.

Back at the Hale house, Stiles walked in and followed Derek up to Isaac room, Stiles walked in and moved to the bed "What happen he asked?"

"He got attacked by a group of hunters." Stiles heard a whimper as he looked down at the bed

"Hey Isaac." The curly blonde hair teen looked up at him and whimpered out to him, Stiles licked his trainers off and climbed onto the bed with him and letting the injured wolf cuddled up to him, Derek came up closed and sat next to the bed looking at them, Isaac curled up close to Stiles resting his bruised cheek on he knew to Stiles equally bruised chest

"Tomorrow we're talking about the bruises on body Stiles."Derek rumbled, the teen looked at him and nodded.


	2. Sorry

The sun filter through the slightly parted curtains, Stiles open his eyes from where he been sitting for the last few hours letting Isaac sleep on his chest, Derek was not in the room anymore and Isaac was still a sleep, he moved out from under the young wolf and walked down the stairs where the smell of burning toast filled his noise, he stood in the kitchen watching Derek look down at the burnt toast "You can't even cook toast?" Stiles asked feeling his back throbbed from sitting in one place to long,

"I can't think." He said

"Sit I will make something." Stiles said

"You don't have to." Derek said watching the teen pulled out some bacon, eggs and cheese

"Its fine, sit down." He said as he started to crack the eggs in a bowl, and sliced the bacon up, Derek watched as the teen made two omelette and they ate in silence until their plate were empty.

"Can we talk about the bruise?" The large alpha asked, Stiles frowned as he looked into Isaac room to see most of the bruises have healed,

"What's there to talk about." He said getting up and looking the alpha as he walked out the room, if they were going to talk about this downstairs would be better than walking Isaac up,

"Your coved in them Stiles." He said he could feel himself get more irate, he heard the teen sigh and turn around

"You pushed me into the wall hard enough to leave the bruises on my back and Jackson did the rest along with the hunters to tried to shoot me." He said frowning, Derek growled and Stiles was waiting for another slamming to the wall but he was not expecting Derek to pull him into a hug, and hung his head onto the teen shoulder "Urrhr are you okay there?" Stiles asked

"I don't want to hurt you Stiles...I'm sorry." He whispers

"Sorry?" he swallowed the lump in this throat unsure what else to say, hoping the wolf would tell more

"You make my blood boil and my wolf wants out when it's around you…"

"To kill me?" Stiles whimpered …I just whimpered what is wrong with me…

"No, we want you." he growled, his eyes turning red as he pulled Stiles down onto the living room sofa.

Stiles looked up at him and gasp as he felt the wolf push his hips down against Stiles groin, the wolf's cock was rock hard against his own groin "D…Derke." Stiles whimpered again

"I don't want to hurt." He whispered to Stiles as he nuzzled his neck, "Want you, my mate my human."

"Derek holds yourself together for a little while longer, Isaac is still upstairs." He said as he Derek mouth at his neck making him moan

"Urrh no I'm not." Both heads turn to see the blond wolf standing there looking wide eye, his cheeks was bright red and was sporting his own problem in his bottoms.

"See we can continue." Derek said whipping Stiles bottoms off in one go and getting a squeak out of the teen

"W…What with Isaac watching?"


	3. I'm alpha

"W…What with Isaac watching?" Stiles chocked as he tried to push Derek off him,

"In other werewolf pack the pups would have to watch to learn." Derek mumbled in Stiles' neck

"Yeah well in this pack if he watches you're on your own." Stiles said wiggling out of Derek's grip

"You're not alpha I am!" Derek growled as he got off the sofa, Isaac moved closer to Stiles as the teen turned around

"You're going to pull that on me, you know what fine pull that crap." Stiles said with his human growl, he grabbed his trainers that Derek brought down stairs last night, he putting them on and zipped up his hoody and walked out the house, Derek watched him leave trying to figure out what just happen

"You better go after him; the road is going to be bad if he falls he could get really hurt." Isaac said looking down at his feet

"Tell what did I do?" he growled the blonde teen jerked his head up and looked at him a little shocked that he was asked for help

"You tried to have sex with him in front of me and when he challenges you on pack behaviour you basically told him your top dog and that he will do what you want."

"Isaac…"

"He didn't want to have sex in front of me, you should have sent me away told me to go to my room or got off him and said we will continue this later, bur you didn't, Stiles doesn't feel like he is part of the pack Derek and power trips like that will make him feel that pain even more." Isaac said walking to sit on the stairs.

Stiles walked down the long road bitching and cursing under his breath about Derek, he had tears burning his eyes again and he pulled his hoody up to his chin to keep the cold out he kept walking, he had a feeling that someone was following him and he was feeling pissed off and spun around striking whoever was behind him, Derek's eyes widen and then turned his head to looked back at Stiles "AHHHH FUCK MY HAND!" Stiles screamed "WHAT THE FUCK IN YOUR JAW MADE OF DIAMONDS!" he yelled, Derek growled as he touched his cheek it stung, he put two fingers into his mouth and pulled them back out and saw blood "Oh god I made you bleed... I'm dead; you're going to kill me." Stiles said panicking, he knew he was not that far away from having a panic attack and he started running away from Derek.

The teen ran down the road as fast as he could, he then slips on the wet mashed down leaves from the tree and he fell down the embankment, he laid there trying to breath as the air was knocked out of him, Derek slid down the embankment and hovered over Stiles "You okay?" he asked

"Why do you care you're only going to rip me apart."

"I wasn't going to rip you part for hitting me, I was going to drag you back to the house and then drive you to the hospital." He said, Stiles looked back at him tears now falling down his face "I'm sorry for making you feel bad back at the house, I... felt like you were challenge me." He said

"I'm not, I just didn't want sex in front of Isaac, fuck you could have sent him out, stop or let him join, but not let him watch." He said

"You would let him join?" he asked

"Well maybe I don't know... I'm just saying." He said, Derek scoops Stiles up and carries him up back onto the road where he see his car park and Isaac stood there, "You let Isaac drive your car?" Derek shrugged "How was it?"

"It was awesome." He smiled as they got into the back of the car; Derek knelt down in front of him and touches his check noticing the cut lip

"You can stop thinking you're not part of the pack... because you are." He stood up and kissed Stiles on the lips before getting into the front of the car and drove off to the hospital to get Stiles hand looked at.

"Hey Derek can I drive your car?"

"Don't push it."


	4. Danny's problem

"How did you break your hand?" The Sheriff asked looking at his son sat on the hospital bed

"I hit a tree." Stiles answered

"Why…you know what don't answer." He said as he and Stiles left the hospital "And I don't want to know why you were in Derek's car."

"No Derek we're not having sex."

"That's good." He as they walked to the car

"Yet."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." He said as he open the door. The drive back was a quiet one, he could tell his dad was wondering why he was wearing PJ bottoms and in the woods at 9am, "Stiles you know I worry about you." he said "I heard about Jackson yesterday." Stiles stiffen

"Please tell me you didn't talk to him?"

"No I didn't I talked to his father."

"That does not help." Stiles mumbled as they pulled up at the house "You got to back to work?"

"Yeah Samuel is off with the flu." He said "You be okay on your own?" he asked Stiles at the front door and saw Danny sat there

"I think I'm okay." He said waving to Danny

"Alright... Chinese tonight your 'pack' is coming over." He said Stiles looked at him wide eye "What you think I don't know about werewolves?" he driving away leaving one stun son on the drive away.

"Hey Danny what's up?" he said walking up the house and letting them in, the taller teen walked in behind him

"What happen to you?" he asked seeing the hand and the cut on his face "Please don't tell me it was Jackson?" he begged, Stiles looked at him after hearing the plea in his voice

"No this was not Jackson, I got into a fight with Derek's jaw then fell down the embankment, Jackson was no to be seen, what's going on Danny?" he asked as he walked into the laundry room "Give me a moment." He said "Keep talking!" He yelled from the small room as he got changed to something warmer and dryer

"I…I am sorry about Jackson." He said

"Why are you sorry he was the one who knocked me out?" Danny looked down at the floor and sighed

"Promise you wouldn't tell anyone?" popping his head around the door he looked at the taller teen

"I wouldn't." He said as he walked out the room "Can you help me with this?" he asked pointing to the button of his jeans

"You're joking?"

"Hello broken hand?" he said Danny sighed did his jeans up "You have such soft hands." Stiles giggled

"Pain killers?"

"Awesome ones, now what about Jackson?" Stiles asked as he went to get a drink from the fridge.

Danny blushed and stood a seat taking a can of cola from Stiles "Jackson and I slept together." Stiles eyes widen

"Whoa when?" he asked

"About 3 months ago." Stiles frowned and looked at Danny

"So he's pissed off now?"

"Ummm no not really about that, he was helping me after I broken up and we were drunk I mean really really drunk." Stiles took a sip of his drink

"So what's wrong then?" Danny was quiet and looked down into his lap; Stiles could almost see the cogs in his brain trying to work out what to say

"I'm pregnant." He says, Stiles jaw dropped and looked at the teen

"Really?"

"Yeah found out that day and I don't think he's happy about the whole thing."

"Well it's not every day you find a male teenage boy pregnant…shit it's a wolfy thing." Danny looked at him

"Wolfy thing?" He was confused

"When you two did the nasty did you wake up with a massive hicky?" He saw Danny's cheeks blush brighter as he moves his shirt off his shoulder a little

"It bled quite a bit and took forever to heal."

"Ummm I think it's time you met the pack." Stiles got up and found his phone on charge and sent out a text asking for Derek to come around.


End file.
